FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is directed to a process for the production of a permanently bonded polyester-polyolefin film laminate wherein the need for interlaminate adhesives is obviated. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a process for the production of a polyester-polyolefin laminate wherein a polyester or a polyolefin film is treated in order to prime the surface thereof for the subsequent coating of a molten layer of a polyolefin or a polyester, respectively.